It Wasn't Me
by Strawberry-Ringo
Summary: With them working totally different hours, Ichigo begins to feel unappreciated by his boyfriend Renji. Heck even the guy living in the room directly below him spends more time with him and that may cause some problems with Ichigo and Renji's relationship.
1. Problems Arise

_One of these days I'm going to complete a multi-chapter fanfic. Well I want _this_ one to be the one I finish! I loved the idea from the moment I wrote it as a drabble in "Addicted To You". It's only thanks to TealEyedBeing that I decided to try writing it out._

_So I'm proud to present the first and sorta short chapter of It Wasn't Me!!!! And if you are wondering it is based off the song "It Wasn't Me" by Shaggy._

_**

* * *

**_

A giggle and a loud thump came from behind a closed wooden door that's tan paint was beginning to peel off from old age and had a rusty number 15 nailed to it. The owners of the room had rented this old, shabby, and beat up apartment downtown from where they both grew up. They cleaned up the inside nicely, but left the outside the way it was from the start. Only having lived there for a little over a week, they didn't want to attract anymore unwanted attention than they had already received.

Inside, one would immediately find two redheads: one on the couch and the other on the floor in front of it. The one on the floor had crimson hair and tribal tattoos covering his body, while the one on the couch had more of an orange hair color. The tattooed man sat up to rub his back and shoot a glare at the younger male. "It's not funny Ichigo!" The man dubbed Ichigo chuckled all the while offering a hand to his partner who smacked it away. "I don't need your damn help asshole; I can get up just fine on my own." He got to his feet and stormed away into the bathroom with a little limp in his gait.

Once Ichigo got his laughter under control he sighed in contempt while leaning back on the couch. He ran a hand over his face and it settled over his mouth as thoughts ran rapt through his head. It wasn't that he disliked his boyfriend, quite the contrary, but with them both working totally different hours of the day it was becoming a strain on their relationship. Ichigo worked mornings and afternoons and got Saturday off, while Renji worked the night shifts and got Wednesday off. There was hardly enough time to see each other without one of them being tired or sick; when they did get the rare time together one of them was almost always in a bad mood, like today. Life couldn't have been harder at the moment. He missed the times before they got jobs when they could sit on the couch and make out while they had a movie playing and popcorn covering the room, or when they could make sweet, slow love in bed with not a care in the world about what time it was or if the neighbors beside and below could hear them or not.

Even if that was only two weeks ago when they were forced out into the real world by Renji's father who said they needed to "grow up and get jobs already"; mainly considering Renji was 23 and Ichigo was 20. Ichigo had been the one to suggest they get a small apartment and was the one whose name was signed on the rental agreement.

The bathroom door swung open to reveal Renji standing in the doorway with a towel draped over his head and one barely tied to his waist with steam rushing out around him. Ichigo snapped from his musing to get off the couch and saunter over to the tattooed man and wrap his arms around his waist. His gesture was returned wholeheartedly and he mumbled an "I'm sorry" as he buried his face into the other man's chest. One of his hands came up to trace the black tattoos that adorned his lover's lower stomach.

Renji moved one hand to grasp the back of Ichigo's head and kissed the top of his head as he gently rocked them back and forth sighing. "What are ya sorry for, idiot?"

Ichigo planted kisses around the tattoos he had been fingering and slowly made his way up. As he came near a nipple he took it into his mouth to suck and lavish it, earning a low groan from his partner. In his haste he inadvertently ignored the other one and licked up his neck until he reached the jaw bone right below his ear. Then he began to suck and lightly nibble on tan skin to leave a mark. Before he started to kiss him again, his hair was pulled and he was forced to look up. "Don't ignore me. Why are ya sorry?"

"…for laughing at you when you fell off the couch and making you mad." Ichigo muttered under his breath hoping Renji wouldn't hear him because it sounded stupid. Laughter filled his ears and vibrations reverberated through his chest as Renji couldn't hold it in. He spun Ichigo around and walked them to the bedroom, paying no attention to the glare Ichigo sent his way.

Entering the room, he let go of Ichigo and nudged him in the direction of their bed prior to untying the towel on his waist and letting it drop to the floor. The younger man crawled onto the bed and sat in the middle of soft, silky, black sheets. He watched amused as his lover stalked around the bed with a wide grin on his face. Renji suddenly jumped and tackled Ichigo, who squeaked in surprise as a hot mouth assaulted his own and a wet muscle slipped past his lips and settled next to his. Their tongues danced to an unknown beat and fought for dominance before Ichigo happily let him win.

Moans came from both redheads in addition to the room rapidly beginning to heat up. Renji grabbed the edge of Ichigo's slacks and pulled both them and his boxers off in one swift movement. He began to grind into Ichigo, first moving slowly then gaining speed as the need for more friction grew. Ichigo wrapped his arms behind his lover's neck and pulled him into a passionate, demanding kiss. As the intensity of the kiss grew, the familiar chime of a cell phone sounded and the couple blatantly ignored it.

A few seconds passed and the ring tone ended with a tiny beep. Ichigo pulled away from the kiss and turned a questioning gaze to his partner who muttered an unintelligent hum. "Aren't you going to answer that? What if it was something important?"

Renji shrugged his shoulders. "Who cares at the moment? If it was important they will leave a message or call me back later." Not even a moment after he said that his phone began to vibrate, announcing the incoming text message that was sure to make him mad. "Goddamn it!"

He angrily snatched the phone off the nightstand and flipped it open. It was his boss telling him to come into work early for a staff meeting that was scheduled an hour from now. Sighing he put it back on the dresser and kissed Ichigo's forehead. "Sorry but I gotta go into work early for some stupid meeting." With that he walked into the bathroom to get ready leaving Ichigo sprawled out on the bed with a painful boner to take care of himself.

* * *

_Please tell me what you think of this so far, and if you haven't you should read my drabbles in "Addicted To You"!! XD_


	2. Collision in the Halls

_Finally I get some time to write and post the second chapter! If you hadn't read in "Addicted To You" I am being swamped by school. We have 4 school days left and I have two big projects that have to be turned in before then. Anyway I wrote this one a little longer than the last one and as of yet there is nothing happening between Ichigo and this secret -coughShirocouch- person._

_Enjoy~!_

* * *

_**Collision in the Halls**_

I didn't meet Renji's eyes when he came back into the room to get dressed or when he opened the door to leave. I barely flinched when the living room door slammed shut; only then deciding it was time to get up and resolve my 'problem'. With a sigh I heaved myself off the bed and shuffled my way into the bathroom.

I turned the water to hot and while waiting for it to heat up I noticed a note on the edge of the sink. Going over to it I pick it up and immediately notice my boyfriend's hand writing. Since when did we have paper and a writing utensil in the bathroom? Shaking my head, I began to read. It was an apology by means of a promise to continue where we left off later on. Scoffing at the corniness of it, I threw it into the trash bin and walked back to the tub.

I stepped in at the opposite end of the tub that held the showerhead and closed the curtain. Taking a deep breath to steel myself, I stepped into the spray. I hissed in pain as the extremely hot water splashed on my face and quickly turned around so it would cascade down my less sensitive back instead. I stood there for a few minutes to get used to the temperature before beginning the grueling task of washing my body.

When finished I tentatively pulled the curtain back and shivered as cold air assaulted my hot, wet, and dripping form. Quickly I grabbed a towel from the nearby closet and started to dry off. I had to go shopping for groceries so I could cook a nice dinner and have the leftovers waiting in the fridge for Renji when he gets home. While he knows how to cook in the microwave, he can't use anything else to save his life. I'd rather he didn't set a house on fire again while trying to cook something he just couldn't. Last time wasn't so bad; his father's kitchen received minor damage since we had found the extinguisher in time, but his father's kitchen is a lot different than my apartment, plus I don't have an extinguisher. Also I'm positive the neighbors wouldn't be too thrilled to have sirens blaring through their walls and water leaking through their ceiling as the fire department tries to put a fire out at 4:30 in the morning.

Upon entering my bedroom I make a beeline for the closet and grab a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt out. Throwing them on quickly I run the towel through my hair, toss it to the floor, and grab my house keys off the nightstand. Considering I don't own a car and Renji already left I was going to have to go by foot or taxi, and personally I hate taxis. You have to sit in the car with a total stranger and most of them drive like a wild banshee! So the only option left for me is to walk, and fortunately my destination isn't that far away.

I shut and lock the door behind me and head for the stairwell that just happens to be at the other end of the hallway. There are times where I hate living on the second floor for that reason alone. Walking toward the main door, I hear the sounds of objects or maybe it was people getting thrown around inside one of the apartments; not waiting to find out what was happening I pick up the pace and safely make it outside. I take a deep breath of the fresh air and check both ways before crossing the street and walking north.

A few blocks down the road I confidently take a left down an old, dingy, alley way that opened up to reveal a small hut. Not many people knew about this shop, and I was glad, but it still got good business…well that is if the owner didn't try to screw you over. Urahara-san was not above trying to sell you an item for a "great deal" and it ending up being faulty or overpriced. What's more is that he doesn't accept refunds of any kind. Now he's not a totally horrible guy, I mean he did teach me how to fight off guys with weapons back when I kept getting my ass handed to me in high school; though even that came at a price and I found myself working in this rundown shop for the remainder of my high school years. So I guess you could say he taught me a thing or two about responsibility and how to make sure your boss isn't cutting your pay so he could buy more of that disgusting stuff he claims is normal tea.

I walk up to the door and before I can open it, it is pushed open by a random fat man who's shirt is riding up his back and…is he wearing the store's uniform? Excusing myself for standing in his way, I find myself walking in my old boss's room. "Eh, it's been a while Kurosaki-san! So who can I own this visit too, hmm?" He scratches his chin and then points up. "Ah maybe you are wanting your old job back! Well sorry I already filled your stop with…erm what was his name again..?"

"Don't think too hard about his name Urahara-san. I'm not here to get my old job back, I have a job now and I'm not quitting anytime soon." He seems to consider my words for a second or two before looking up at me and becoming all business-like.

"Okay then, how can I help you today, sir?"

I sigh and sit down across from him then lean forward on the table. "You remember my boyfriend Renji, right?" I receive a nod so I continue. "Do you also remember when he caught his father's house on fire?" Another nod. "Well since we ran out of ramen the other day and your store doesn't carry it…I was going to cook dinner tonight and let him reheat the leftovers. So do you know any foods that fit my needs? It has to be good, yet easy to cook and able to be reheated in a microwave. We don't want a repeat of what happened last time."

He waved his hand up and down to blow off the subject. "Yea yea I know. Hmm I think I know just what you are looking for. Follow me." He stands up and walks out of his room and into the main shop. We go down what little food isles there were, and he keeps throwing things in my arms: a bag of rice, pulled beef, carrots, potatoes, and a package of curry roux. Then it clicked in my mind, he was suggesting I make curry. As I set all the stuff down on the counter I run back to grab a small bag of green tea. Trust me; it's a lot better than that brown stuff Urahara-san drinks. Halfway into ringing up my food, the new guy walks up, apologizes, and shoos Urahara-san away. "Well since I'm getting shooed, I'll see you some other day then Kurosaki-san!" With that he ran back to his office and left me with this guy who tried just a little too hard to get his job done. He fumbled with the bags and I don't know how many times the register practically yelled at him when he hit a wrong button.

.

Bags hanging off both arms, I walk down the hall of my apartment complex. I was happy to be out of that store and just a floor under my room. Out of nowhere a door directly to my right flies open and out comes a person. Said person collides with me and we both tumble to the floor. Frustrated I sit up to yell at the person and find him covered in blood and glaring back into the dark recesses of what I believed was his apartment. I find myself unable to do anything but stare in shock at his state. He had cuts and bruises all over his pale flesh, but the way he unintentionally has my knee in a vise-grip makes me wonder how bad the other person looks. He opens his mouth and begins to yell as the door slaps shut. "Yea ya'd better leave! I want ya gone by the time I get back, ya hear? Damn women…always gettin' on my nerves." He mutters the last part under his breath and I swear he has yet to notice me sitting here.

His grip on my knee relaxes and I feel his thumb begin to rub in circles. While I may not mind Renji doing it, I hardly even know this guy and I have him sitting in-between my legs! I clear my throat and he stiffens. He turns around slightly and I gasp at what I see; his eyes are golden-black and then I notice that his hair is just as pale and colorless as his skin. I feel a blush paint my cheeks when I realize that I had been staring and glance away.

He must have noticed my discomfort because he quickly got up off me and to my surprise he began picking up my bags. "Hey s'rry man. That bitch is crazy and she just tossed me outta my own house." He shook his head and nervously glanced at me. Noting this, I stand up and give him my full attention. "I know this may be askin' too much since I did kinda get thrown inta ya, but can I…hang out at yer place for a while?"

I really have to think about this. I have a stranger I just met slam into me and now is asking to hang out with me for a while. This can be a totally dangerous situation but before I can politely decline, my mouth answers. "Sure why not. You can help me cook dinner."

He looks relieved and begins to follow me as I start walking again. "Alright! So what are we cooking?"

"We are cooking beef curry over rice. It's one of my favorites, but I rarely get the time to cook or eat it." He hums in agreement. I pull out my keys and we near my unmistakable tan door (it being the only one of that color on this floor). I unlock the lock and walk in. When the stranger doesn't enter right away I grab his arm and pull him in before shutting the door.

* * *

_So what did you think? Any comments, flames, or critiques are always welcome. At this point I guess it may be hard to decide who is seme and who is uke for Shiro and Ichigo. I want to hear which ones you think this will become. I already know who is top and who is bottom so there's no changing that though. Until next time! =D_


	3. Break Out The Recipe

_Haha! I finally got the third chapter out! Gosh that took forever! I was having a hard time trying to describe Shiro without saying his name...I'm never doing THAT again! It was almost painful! Also this is a "Welcome Back" present to Teal since she's been gone for a few weeks and has had a stressful time. Hope you like it dear! (Haha...I had to rush to get it out tonight so the end sucks!) Now..._

_Onward with the chapter! Enjoy~!_

* * *

**_Break Out The Recipe_**

Upon entering the apartment, Ichigo grabbed the bags from the alabaster male's hands, sat them on the table, and then ushered him in the direction of the bathroom. "Before we cook we should get you…cleaned up. I don't want some disease because I let you cook with blood on your hands!"

"Hey! I'm clean!" The albino argued and openly glared at the redhead.

"Yea yea and my favorite color is pink!" Ichigo shot back sarcastically. "How the hell am I supposed to know? It's not like I know the last time you got tested! And if that weird lady in your house proves anything…you have lots of partners so who knows what they got!"

"She ain't my girl! That's my roomie's cousin!" A look of disgust crossed his face and he sat back from his seat on the toilet lid. "Don't go assumin' things ya don't know."

Ichigo set out all the things he would need and pulled up a stool in front of the toilet. "Once again, how was I supposed to know?"

"…" The alabaster male remained silent and held out one of his arms when Ichigo motioned for them. He hissed in pain as the hydrogen peroxide bubbled in his shallow wounds. They sat in silence for the remainder of the bandaging process, then Ichigo stood up and stretched. "Ya done already? That was fast…"

"Well when you grow up having a doctor for a dad and getting in tons of fights, you tend to get good at doing these kinds of things." He put away all the supplies and walked out of the room. From in the bathroom the stranger could hear him call. "Hey are you going to help me cook or not?"

He shook his head and quickly left the small room for the kitchen. "I'm comin' I'm comin', hold yer damn horses."

.

"Okay and now we need the…curry roux. Then it says to let simmer for 10 minutes on low. Then serve." The ivory male glanced over at Ichigo and raised an eyebrow. "What are ya doin'?"

Said redhead was on the ground digging through the cabinets and jumped when he was questioned causing him to hit his head on the edge of wood. Clutching his head, he turned and glared at the other. "I _was_ looking for another thing to cook some rice in. I figured it was about time to start it up."

The snowy-haired male sighed and bent down to Ichigo's level. "Ya finish the curry, I'll find a pot." Ichigo nodded in acceptance and within a few second the albino pulled out a pot and smirked at him. "Found one."

"Yea well…I made my boyfriend do the dishes the other day and I don't know where he put anything." He turned around and pulled the box of curry roux out of the shopping bag, opened it, and dropped in a cube; then deciding it may need another he broke the second in half and dropped in part of it.

"Ya gotta boyfriend?"

Ichigo glanced back at him after he turned the stove on low and grabbed the bag of rice to begin helping. "Uh-huh. Most of tonight's leftovers are for him for when he gets home. He's been a real bitch lately because his boss keeps calling him in early for work or meetings."

The albino watched the rice fall into the pot as Ichigo poured it into it and snorted. "That's gotta suck. I'm glad I get ta work whenever and wherever I want." He held out his hand to signal that Ichigo stop pouring the rice into the pan and turned to grab the discarded measuring cup. "How much water does it say to put in fer every cup o' rice?"

"It's uhh…" The redhead glimpsed at the recipe then continued. "…one and one half cups of water. And where do you work?"

"Thanks." After getting the right measurements he continued. "Like I said, I work wherever I want, but fer the most part I spend my time in the library. It's quiet there so I can concentrate better."

"That's where I recognized you from!"

"Huh?" He carried the pot over to the stove and set it on the far back burner.

"I work at the library from about 6:30 in the morning til' around 4:45 p.m. It may sound like a long time, but with all the work they make you do up there it seems like times flies by, but that's not the point. I see you up there on the 3rd floor every once in a while. You look like you're goofing off to me." He muttered the last part to himself.

Golden eyes shifted over to Ichigo's figure and studied him. "Really? I don't seem ta recognize ya…"

"That's because your face is shoved into the computer screen!" Ichigo yelled with no heat in his words. "What are you doing? Looking up porn, or sneaking pass website filters?"

"Well actually—"

"On second thought, don't answer that! I don't want to know." Ichigo flailed his hands to dismiss the subject then turned back to the food and stirred the rice a little.

"I was only gonna say that ta second one was ta closer of ta two…" He let his gaze fall slowly until it locked on to the redhead's butt; only to snap back up when said male turned around. A slight blush coated his cheeks yet he managed to keep eye contact with the ochre eyes.

"So…what is it you do then?"

"_Now_ ya feign interest." He rolled his eyes. "I'm a hacker. Me an my buddy work together fer this big corporation and hack into their systems. Every time they say that they have upgraded, it just seems like they put more holes in. It gets easier ta hack in the longer they work ta fix it. Not that we mind, it's easy money if ya ask me."

"Hmm…interesting. Who is this 'buddy' of yours?" Ichigo brought his arms above his head and stretched, letting out a gush of air as his arms fell back to his sides. "And what is the big corporation you work for?"

"We work fer Espada Insurance. The only reason we do is that they don't want people breakin' into their restricted files. As fer my buddy…well ya don't know him so he's not worth mentionin'." A smirk works its way onto his pale face as he tilts his head to the side. "Yanno…I think it's 'bout time ta get the food."

Ichigo glanced behind him toward the stovetop and quickly turned off the burners. "Yea I guess so…" The ivory male turned on his heel and began to head for the door. "Wait! Where are you going? Aren't you going to stay and eat?"

"I was only plannin' on stayin' long enough ta help ya cook, but if ya insist I will stay ta eat also…" He let his sentence drag on and glanced at the food. He really was hungry and neither he nor his roommate could cook well. He opened his mouth to say something more when his stomach let out a low growl; his mouth snapped shut and a blush dusted his pasty cheeks once again.

Ichigo smiled and led him to the table. "I insist." Acting like a proper host, he grabbed a plate and filled it up then went to get a cup from the cupboard. "What would you like to drink?"

"Ya got any coffee?" Pallid lips spread into a wide grin when Ichigo nodded and began to make some. "Thanks."

"No problem. You'll have to wait a little bit, but here's your food." Ichigo sat a full plate in front of him, and then went to prepare his own. He took the cup for himself and filled it with some green tea that he had bought earlier with the rest of the food. He joined the pale male at the table to eat until the coffee machine went off. Ichigo sighed and waved in the direction of said coffee machine. "There's a mug in the second to last cabinet as well as coffee things like creamer. Help yourself."

His guest muttered a curt 'thanks' and got what he wanted.

.

_**BOOM!**_

_**CRASH!**_

"_Whatever happens to me I want you to know that I will always be there for you!" A young male with blonde hair yelled out dramatically above all the noise to a girl that stood on a nearby bridge. She jumped back as a bomb landed in the oil-tainted water next to the bridge causing it to ignite and swallow the bridge in flame. Her obsidian colored hair flew out haphazardly at the wind whipped around her. He eyes widened in fear as the flames neared and she let out a scream._

_The blonde male cried out and rushed over to the bridge in an attempt to get her off, but the heat was too much for him and he backed off a safe distance. "Mark help me!" The girl's voice broke and was barely audible above the roar of the inferno. The man newly dubbed Mark ran to a nearby house and grabbed a bucket filled with well water. Without thinking he threw it onto the flames; instead of calming them he made it flare up and all he could do was stare in shock._

"_I'm sorry Lilyann…I can't help you…Please forgive me." A single tear ran down his cheek and he let his legs carry him away at a dead sprint in the opposite direction._

"_Mark!" Lilyann gave one last scream is desperation before the bridge collapsed underneath her and she fell into the flaming water._

On the screen the words "La Fin" appeared in fancy cursive lettering announcing the end of the movie. The movie's ending music came in the soft melody of Waiting by BoA. Ichigo sat with a pillow clutched to his chest and tears in his eyes; the complete opposite of his ivory companion next to him whose head had lolled over to the arm of the couch and eyelids have fallen shut halfway through the movie. Ichigo glared at him, grabbed the edge of his pillow, and swiftly dealt a blow to his head.

Startled by the sudden assault to his person, the pasty male shot up in his seat and with frantic eyes searched the room. The gold-black eyes narrowed dangerously as they landed on the snickering male at the other end of the couch. "The movie's over and I have work in the morning."

The albino male took the hint and stood up to pop his back and stretch. "So I guess that means ya are kickin' me out." He stated rather than asked; Ichigo nodded in his direction anyway. "Well I suppose I can go…" He made his way over to the door but not before sneaking a peak at the clock in the kitchen. It was 1:30! Damn how long had he been out? This revelation woke him from his sleep induced haze and he shot Ichigo a look.

Ichigo shrugged at him as he got up from his spot on the couch and replied innocently. "I tried to wake you, but you wouldn't budge." In truth Ichigo hadn't tried to wake him at all, he had been too into the movie. The redhead made his way over to the "stranger" and his front door.

"Yea yea…" Awkward partings always made him fidget, and he couldn't stop the hand that reached up to scratch at the back of his neck. "Well I'll be seein' ya 'round then I guess…"

"Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo." Ah, so this one was Ichigo. The ivory skinned male smirked and offered his hand in a farewell shake.

"'kay then _Ichigo_, I'll be seein' ya 'round? And it's Shiro. Shirosaki Hichigo." Shiro's smirk widened when Ichigo took his hand in a firm handshake. They nodded to each other and Shiro left without another word.

"Yea see you around too, Shiro." Ichigo called after him, then slowly shut the door behind him and slid down its surface to the floor. He landed with a dull thump; placing his hands on either side of his head he released a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Shaking his head to clear it of the jealous thoughts he knew his boyfriend would have about him having a guy over to eat and watch movies with that wasn't him, he stood up resolutely. He would **not** be telling Renji about this whole event no matter how much trouble he would get in when the tattooed man found out. With a goal set, he marched to his bedroom and stripped down till he was in nothing but his boxers then crawled under the blankets.

.

Shiro walked lazily down the hall, took the steps even slower, then finally managing to reach his door. Feeling around in his pockets he cursed when he came up with nothing. His keys were still inside his apartment and that woman had locked him out. He fiddled with the door handle and sighed. It was locked still. He did the only thing he could do; he knocked and began to wait all the while hoping his buddy was home. Nothing. He knocked again and finally heard the sounds of movement. He couldn't help the shit-eating grin that broke out as his disheveled roommate opened the door.

"What the hell you want Shiro?" Now that's rude. Shiro pushed his way past the aggravated teal-haired male and walked through the kitchen and toward a bedroom.

"Obviously I wanted in. You fuckin' cousin threw me out then locked the door behind her, Grimmjow!" He leaned on his door frame and glared at the other.

"An' ya just now come back! Do you have any idea what time it is?" Grimmjow blatantly ignored the comment about his cousin to bombard him with questions that was sure to piss him off.

"Yea I –"

"Where ya been man? Did you go to the bar? Maybe you got so drunk some person took you home and fucked ya stupid then threw you out when they had had their fun with ya." The bluenette let sarcasm stain his words heavily, golden-black eyes narrowed from across the room.

"Shut up Grimm! Nothin' happened ta me! I went to a…friend's for a bit, we ate, watched movies, and I guess I fell 'sleep during one o' the movies. We had lost track o' time ya idiot! If I'd 'ad know what time it was sooner I woulda come home!" Shiro growled out and moved to turn away when he heard his roommate snicker.

"Oh? So did you and this "friend" of yers—" Without giving him time to finish his sentence, Shiro slammed his fist into his cheek. He shot a glare down to the teal haired man on the ground who had stumbled backward only to fall on his butt.

"Don' talk 'bout 'im like he's some kinda whore! I didn' do anythin' to him so just drop it, and lock up before ya go ta bed." Abruptly he pivoted on his heel and went back to the room he had yet to enter. The door slammed shut behind him followed by a string of muffled curses.

With a grumble Grimmjow picked himself off the floor and after glaring at the door Shiro disappeared behind he quietly shut the front door and locked it. He sighed and stormed back to his own room. He wasn't going to let Shiro get away with punching him and not receiving a scratch, but for now sleep was calling to him again and he complied.

.

Slowly unlocking and turning the knob, Renji entered his boyfriend's apartment. He stripped down into nothing but his boxers, throwing his clothes where ever they landed, and walked into the kitchen. It was faint, but he could still smell the odor of the food cooked. It made his mouth water just thinking about it. He chuckled quietly at the folded note on the table. Even though Ichigo always left him a note they always said something different depending on how his day went. So he unfolded it and began to read:

"_Dear Renji,_

_I left some food for you in the fridge. It's easy to reheat so no worries about needing cooking instructions. Urahara suggested it and for once I didn't have a problem with what he chose. Oh and about your little offer you left in the bathroom…We'll see about fulfilling that someday, just not today. I have to go in early for work and don't want to be sore. Also there is some green tea in the fridge if you want any._

_Love you,  
Ichigo"_

Renji let a grin spread on his face as he threw the note into the waste-bin and opened the fridge. Immediately he spots the platter of food and grabs it. He took a plate from the cabinet and puts a good amount of the food on it and places the rest back in the fridge where he found it. Walking over to the microwave, he opens it and presses a few buttons. The machine kicks to life and hums softly while rotating the food on its very own glass plate.

While the food warmed up, Renji leaned back onto the counter. Glancing about the room he took notice of the two sets of dishes in the sink and the coffee machine with coffee still in it. He walked over and grasped the handle of it and poured it down the contents down the sink and sat it in there as well. A yawn escaped his mouth at the same time the microwave timer went off. He scrubbed his face with his hands and walked over to the contraption. Reaching inside, he pulls out the plate and sits it on the table and collapses in the seat in front of it, only to get up a few seconds later and grab a bottle of green tea and silverware. He plopped back down and began shoveling food into his mouth.

A few more platefuls later, he released a loud and satisfied burp. He pats his stomach and turned off all the lights on his way toward his bedroom. He only stumbled a few times and kicked the couch once during his trip, and slowly opened the door. Inside he could hear the soft breathing and occasional snore from Ichigo. He smiled and shut the door behind him. He crossed the room and slipped under the black covers. Ichigo sleepily glanced behind him. "Ren?"

"Yea, it's me Ichi. Go back to sleep."

"M'kay." Ichigo snuggled into Renji's chest and sighed once then he drifted off into dreamland again. Renji laid there for a few minutes just watching Ichigo's chest rise and fall before shifting into a more comfortable position and falling asleep himself.

* * *

_So what'd ya think? I personally like this chapter...and yes I realize that I made Shiro seem to be seme and Ichigo uke...BUT that's not gonna happen! I don't know how, but I will change it the other way around! So please review! =D_


	4. Phone Service

**Whew! I finally got around to finishing this chapter! It took WAY too long and I appologize. A special thanks goes out to LyricalSin for giving me ideas for this chapter and for encouraging me to work on it even when I didn't want to. So thank you so much Lyrical! Also the beginning ring tone is Paralyzer which belongs to Finger Eleven. The idea for _"Liquid Reiatsu"_ belongs to vkliza on dA. Here's her profile. Check her out! **_http: / / vkliza . deviantart . com / _**(take out the spaces)**

**Oh also since I haven't done one yet..**_I do not own BLEACH. It belongs to Tite Kubo!_

**Well I'm done talking. Enjoy~!**

* * *

_**Phone Service**_

"I hold on so nervously  
to me and my drink  
I wish it was cooling me  
but so far—"

The ringtone cut off abruptly as a hand snuck out from under the covers and flipped it open.

"'ello?" A pause. "Hello? Gosh darn it!" The owner growled out in a low whisper and threw it onto the nightstand as he stood up, running a hand through his orange hair. It's bad enough to get woke up by the stupid thing, let alone when the person hangs up on you. He yawned and looked back over to the bed. On it laid his boyfriend snuggling up to his pillow, hair flared out in every direction. Renji's arm snaked out to grope the bed where Ichigo had previously been, then finding nothing it pulled back to the chest of its owner. Ichigo smiled a little before yawning again and heading to the bathroom.

He jumped into the shower and got out after 15 minutes. Wrapping the towel around his waist he glanced at the clock; the time read 6:00. Going into the kitchen he threw a piece of toast into the toaster and when back to his room. He quickly threw on a pair of boxers, some light, worn jeans, a black tee-shirt, a pair of sneakers, and finally he threw a lanyard over his neck that carried his name badge. Thankfully the lanyard was the only thing that was considered a uniform, other than that you could pretty much wear whatever you wanted as long as it was appropriate in public.

Grabbing two sets of keys and his phone he shoved them into his pockets, grabbed the toast, and proceeded to lock up the door, shutting it behind him. He munched on the toast as he walked down the hall, glancing at the oh-so familiar red door that Shiro flew out of yesterday, and continuing to the parking lot. Spotting his boyfriend's bright red, but beat up, mustang he unlocked the door and pulled out his phone. The time reads 6:13. Great he still had time! He shoved it into his pocket before jumping in the car and driving to work.

Parking the car in his spot, he locked the doors and made his way into the three story building. The first floor was reserved for the research books and the main desk. The second floor was children's books. And on the third floor, where Ichigo worked, there were books of teenage level and school required reads. Also on the third floor tucked away in a tight corner were books of adult content. Unfortunately for any hormonal teenage male, the doors were behind a counter that had personnel present at all moments and carded much like at a bar.

Waving at fellow workers stationed at the main desk he walked into the employees' break room to clock in. Once that was finished he made his way toward the stairwell to go up to the third floor. Normally he would have took the elevator, but after it broke and someone got stuck in it a few days ago…let's just say that was out of the question.

oOo

Sighing I poked my head out of my bedroom as the smell of bacon and eggs flowed through my door. It meant only one thing. _**She**_ was here. Me and Grimmjow never made breakfast and if we did it was something easy like cereal. A flash of green entered my peripheral vision and arms wrapped around my neck choking me. "Nel…Get the fuck off me! I thought I told ya ta leave!"

She released me as quick as she had hugged me and put on an innocent expression. "But…I _did_ leave. As I recall you said to leave and be gone by the time you got back." She shrugged and walked into the living room. "You never said I couldn't come back."

I stood there with my mouth hanging open for a few seconds then I regained my composure just as Grimmjow entered the room. He had a smirk on his face and he was already dressed. He glanced my way and his smirk turned into a full blown grin. He moved to join Nel in the other room. I shot a glare at the back of his head and turned my attention to the cooking food. A rumble erupted from my stomach and I blushed. "Uhh…Nel? When will the food be ready?" So much for trying to make it seem like I hated her. Her food was pretty good, that much I didn't mind about her.

She peeked around the corner with a mischievous grin. Something tells me I'm not going to like what she has to say. "It is ready, but I don't know if I should let you have any. You've been awfully mean to me lately."

I deadpanned for a split second then anger quickly replaced it. "Mean? What the hell woman! Ya practically tore me ta fuckin' shreds yesterday and yer claimin' I was the mean one? I never laid a goddamned finger on ya! Forget it I don't want any o' yer damned food anyway! I'm outta here!" I make my way to the front door and throw it open. I could have sworn I heard Nel say something about my vulgar word choices but I didn't really care. Once the door slams behind me I finally realize the situation I'm in. Here I am throwing a hissy-fit and standing in the hallway…clad in nothing but my boxers. A fierce blush paints my cheeks and I hurriedly reenter my apartment and rush to my room. Outside my door I can hear Nel and Grimmjow laughing up a storm. Luckily for them I was too embarrassed to stop them.

Glancing into my closet I grab the first shirt I see and then grab a random pair of jeans off of its hanger. Putting them on I get a good look at myself courtesy of the full-body mirror standing up in the corner of my room. My dark, tight, and ripped jeans compliment my red wife beater. Smirking to myself, I pull on my black shoes and grab my phone, keys, and computer bag before heading to leave again.

The cousins' laughter is the first thing I hear upon exiting my room and it takes everything I had not to blush again or go over a beat Grimmjow's face in. I don't hit girls…no matter how much they might deserve it. I throw a glare over my shoulder in the direction of the living room and then step outside. First things first; I glance around and left out a relieved sigh when I see nobody. Hopefully that means nobody saw my episode a few minutes ago.

Instead of taking the long route like I normally do today I am compelled to take the shortcut by some unknown calling. That meant cutting through the parking lot and all those people who hate me's backyards then dashing across the highway. Sighing, I start my journey across the parking lot. It was pretty small, with only three or four vehicles that stayed here on a regular basis. Nothing real interesting. However upon noticing something small and black lying on the asphalt I walk over to investigate. I scowl at the object; it was someone's cell phone. Cursing myself for being naturally curious, I feel inclined to find its owner and return it.

I bend down to pick it up. Flipping through the resent calls I see a number that I wouldn't have thought I'd see. There with no known contact information was Grimmjow's number. Staring at it for a little bit I look through the call information. Hmm…the call only lasted 6 seconds. Shaking my head at the coincidence I go back to looking through the resent calls. Just as I see a contact listed as "Dad" I about drop that phone as it starts to play a song that sounds familiar. The caller-id shows up as Renji calling and I think I remember someone mentioning that name. Shrugging mentally at the voice in my head telling me not to answer someone else's phone, I flip open the small device. The song stops and silence greets me. I mumble out a curt hello and wait for a response.

"Hello Ichigo! Man babe, you sound horrible. Anyway I know it's still early in the day but since you made dinner last night…well I was wondering what you wanted tonight. You can choose anything, my treat. So what do you say?"

I stood frozen in my spot and stared down at the innocent phone. Has karma finally gotten off my back for all the pranks I pulled on the teachers throughout school and finally gave me a good thing? "Ichigo? Hey you there?"

His voice brings me out of my stupor and I raise the phone back to my ear. "Heh! Sorry man this ain't Ichi. Thanks though, now I know who ta give this ta!" I snap the phone shut and shove it into the pocket that holds my own. I begin to walk and then I suddenly get an idea and pull both phones out while sitting my computer bag between my feet so I could use both hands. I hit a few buttons on his and then again on mine then let a wide grin stretch across my face. Putting them back safely inside my pocket, I pick up my computer and take off in the direction of the library aka my original destination.

oOo

By the time I reach there the sun is almost directly overhead meaning it was near eleven. It may be early spring, but today was already in the high 70s. I had a thin layer of sweat on my brow and I could feel some running down my back, coupled with my slightly labored breath – I was feeling good. I walked across one last parking lot, ignoring the clucking of chickens from the house nearby apartment house, and head inside. Why the police allowed those people to have chickens in the middle of town and next to the library to boot was beyond me.

Stepping into the building I sigh in content. They had the air on, even if it was on as low as it could get without turning it off; that made it a few degrees cooler inside than outside. Trudging up the stairwell I find myself with a sense of nostalgia as I enter the door leading to the third floor, this place was my home away from home, my secret getaway. Of course other people came here so it wasn't totally secretive but they never bothered me; when I get tired of trying to break through a firewall I could always grab a book off a shelf and lose myself in the pages. Reading was my favorite hobby if you don't count hacking.

Quickly I amble over to the barely-off-the-ground desk in the corner of the room. It's in a tight little cubbyhole surrounded by shelves on 3 of its sides; the side that is open has a large and plush beanbag chair sitting in front of it. I carefully sit my bag down and pull out my laptop, computer mouse, and various "tools" that also plugged into my computer. Also inside my bag was 2 bottles of Liquid Reiatsu. They were some cheap energy drink brand that I had become quite fond of. It really did its job during those late night hours when I wanted to finish whatever it was I was working on at the time. It was too early to start drinking them however so I plugged in my laptop to the plug-in hidden behind the books and went to go get a Dr. Pepper from the machine nearby.

Opening the can I took a swig of the brown fizzy liquid. The sweet yet bitter flavor coated my mouth as I slowly made my way back to my corner. My finger grazed over the top left corner of my pure black keyboard and the computer awoke. Deftly typing in my password I sat down on the beanbag chair and scratched the side of my head. Out of the corner of my eye I spot a flash of orange through the bookshelf and smirk. So he _was_ here. Looks like my day just got better.

oOo

Ichigo grabbed another book from the return cart and waved it under the glowing scanner. A beep was heard and words appeared on the screen in front of him. He hit a few keys on the keyboard and the words disappeared and he sat the book on the stool behind him. He repeated this process with a few more books before he paused and grabbed a bright pink slip from the neat pile off to the side of the desk. Writing three letters all in caps at the top he placed the slip in the book to where the letters were visible and placed said book in a tan bag. He hit a few more keys again and continued where he left off occasionally stopping again to do the same thing.

With all books safely checked back in and off people's accounts, he grabbed the small cart used to transport books and placed them inside. The ones placed in the bag with pink slips stayed on the floor behind the main desk for pick up to be shipped back to their respectful libraries. Ichigo first rearranged them in order of the Dewey Decimal System and wheeled the cart down the first set of shelves required.

After doing that for the first two floors, he finally reached the third floor again. His cart was only one-third as full as it was to begin with. Hearing the soda machine rumble he paused. Nobody had been up here when he had went back down stairs, he'd even shut the door so that people would have thought it was closed. He was the only one working on this floor until after lunch and he had to make sure nobody went into the adult section without being given the okay. Ichigo chewed on his fingernail and slowly crossed the room toward the center desk; pulling the cart behind him.

Letting go of the cart when he got behind the desk he went to go check on the restricted section. Pushing open the door he flicks on the light and walks in. It was not much bigger than the average master bedroom and even though the light was off some people have been found sitting in one of the corners jerking themselves off. The time Ichigo found one of the said people had been without a doubt his weirdest day here. Confirming that it was indeed empty he made his way back to the door flipped off the light and left the room.

Movement caught his eye and he spun around. Nobody was behind him, or to his right, or left…and for some strange reason he looked up. Nope nobody up there either. He returned to the cart of books, grabbed an arm full, looked at the numbers and letters on the spines, and then took off down one of the isles. His fingers ran over the edges of the books on the shelf as he searched for its spot. "340.65 GOS….three-forty…three-forty…Ah! Three-forty point six…point six four…point six five. G…GIT….Ah here it goes!" He used his hand to open a small space for the book and slipped it in. He grinned and moved on to the next one. This one was down the fiction isles so it was a lot simpler.

The sound of a soda can opening drew his attention and he followed it. Seeing a white haired male down the furthest isle, he started down the one before it. He told himself that he just wanted to confirm his suspicions. And that is what he did. He peeked behind the books and through the mesh-like back of the shelf and sure enough there was Shiro sitting with his computer in the corner. He had headphones on that blared music and was beginning to turn on his computer. Deciding that he would bother him later, Ichigo walked back to his station behind the desk and pulled out a book. He needed something to pass the time.

oOo

Shiro felt and heard his stomach growl once again and cursed himself for being hotheaded and not eating breakfast. It wasn't like he had had to pay for it, except maybe with a sorry. Shaking his head he focused back on the computer screen as best as he could. He sighed and dragged his hands down his face in exasperation. First things first, he shut down his computer and placed everything back into the bag as neat as possible. Then he went looking for Ichigo – to return his phone of course!

He figured that if he was going to leave and eat he wasn't coming back so he might as well give the device back instead of holding it hostage. Besides who knew when he'd see him again. Walking out into the center of the room, he spotted the redhead leaning back in his chair; legs on the desk and book in his lap. He seemed quite focused on the words and Shiro smirked. He slowly stalked around the chair Ichigo was sitting in and leaned down so that his mouth was next to his ear; then he whispered. "Ya aren't s'posed ta have your feet on the desk, ya know."

Ichigo failed in his seat causing it to tip off balance and fall backwards to the floor; he landed with a huff, the air having left his lungs at the impact. He sucked in a deep breath and sat up fast, clutching his head as it spun from the sudden movement. "Shiro! What the hell are you doing? And you're not supposed to be behind here!"

The albino smirked and held out the black phone he had collected off the pavement in the apartment's parking lot. Confusion clouded Ichigo's ochre eyes momentarily until he patted his pockets, then he understood. His mouth formed an 'O' and he reached out to take the phone. "I found this near our apartments and thought ya might've wanted it. I had already been on my way here ta work so I just brought it along."

"Oh thanks…wait!" Ichigo glanced between the phone in his hard and Shiro's computer bag. "Aren't you going to stay and work? I mean…that's what you came here for, right?"

"Yea well I got fed up with that firewall and also I'm hungry. 's not like I can just leave my computer here runnin' and go eat." He cocked an eyebrow at the redhead, his hand - not holding the bag - rested on his hip.

"Ah. Well if you don't mind waiting another…" He stared at the clock for a few seconds before turning his gaze back on Shiro. "…ten minutes I'll be off and we can go eat lunch together. Only if you want to! I'm not trying to—"

"Sure I'll go with ya!" Shiro grinned and Ichigo blushed a little. He didn't think he would have answered so fast.

"Okay then. Where do you want to go? It's my treat."

* * *

_What's you think? Please tell me what you liked or didn't in a review so that I can get better at my writing and please you all more. Thanks for reading! See you next chapter! =D_


End file.
